


The Green 翡翠色领带

by Glacier



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dressing Room Sex, Fighting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reunion Sex, sap, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一段漫长的，意味深远的沉寂，然后Eggsy一拳正中了Harry那张自鸣得意的可恶脸孔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green 翡翠色领带

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484652) by [Ataraxetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxetta/pseuds/Ataraxetta). 



> 感谢Ataraxetta的精彩作品。

这是套新西装。初剪羊毛，双排扣，炭灰色。就像手套一样贴身，但Eggsy在这种上流打扮当中仍然不自在得要命。在外面当他穿着这身工作的时候感觉没什么，他也并无别扭感，就好像他只是为了战斗需要一般，好像他注定如此，好像他这样才是个有能力而称职的成年人。在这儿，他依旧觉得像是个不懂事的毛头小孩，嘴角因为说话太多都起了淤痕。他直了直衣领，用一只手抚平前襟。这并不是真正的他，但却是“可以成为这样的Eggsy”，而且看上去该死地帅气。他朝着镜中的自己风度翩翩地一笑。“你说得对。看看我多能装。”他对裁缝Marcus说。Marcus并没有笑，于是Eggsy用胳膊肘捅了他一下。“听懂没？西装的 **装** 。”  
  
Marcus的光头顶甚至够不着Eggsy的肩膀。他不得不仰视一些才能让Eggsy看到他翻的白眼。Eggsy尊敬他的奉献精神。他很喜欢Marcus。“您的幽默风趣，一如既往，”Marcus说。他就说了这个，用手滑过Eggsy的肩膀，后退一步，审视起来。几秒钟之后他撇了撇嘴角。“解掉那条领带。”  
“喂，”Eggsy说。他充满占有欲地抓住了领带结，皱起了眉头。“我喜欢这条。”  
  
“试试这条绿色的，”Marcus说，举了起来。这条是翠绿色的，上面有着浅草色的条纹。  
  
“我喜欢海军蓝这条，红色条纹的，”Eggsy说。他家里全都是这种，堆满了。“这是我的标志装扮，哥们。”  
然而，他还是听从了建议，松开领带，解开外套纽扣，与此同时Marcus脸上带着一种敏锐的神色望着他。“在很久之前，这可是另一个人的标志性装扮。”好吧，该死。这老头说得有理，心 **好痛** 。Marcus捕捉到了Eggsy一瞬的哀思，语调放得柔和下来。“试试这条绿色的吧，”他拍了拍Eggsy的肩膀。“它能衬出你的眼睛。”  
  
商店前门的铃响了。Marcus并不是现场唯一能够招呼客人的裁缝，但他还是礼貌地打了个招呼，走了出去。Eggsy朝着关上的门做了个鬼脸，照着曾学过的样子把领带打好结，重新扣好了外套。有一双新的牛津鞋，他坐下去穿上，然后戴好手表，他的戒指，再接着是眼镜。他朝后退了一步，观察自己的全副装扮，然后朝着自己的倒影吹了个口哨。“不合适，”他咕哝着，来回转着身体，再度感觉像是一个扮演大人的小男孩。绿领带看上去太活泼了，而且也太紧，好像能勒死他。“我喜欢海军蓝的，配上红色。”  
  
当Marcus回来的时候他仍在不满地凝视着。“哎，Marcus，伙计，我真的更喜欢蓝色的，知道吗？看上去好些。”  
几乎没有丝毫停顿便收到了回应。“你这么想？”  
  
不是Marcus。不是Marcus的声音。是个Eggsy以为自己已然遗忘的嗓音。他一下子浑身冰冷，面上的血液全都流尽了，胃仿佛沉了下去。颈间系着的链子上垂挂的那枚戒指，那枚对他的手指来说偏大的图章戒指，一瞬间变得沉甸甸的，压着他怦怦直跳的心脏。Eggsy挑起眼帘，在镜中望见了新来之人。他戴着眼镜，一块好表，穿着一身来自萨维尔街的定制西装。初剪羊毛。双排扣。黑色细条纹。像手套一样合身。他的领带是海军蓝色的，有着红色的条纹。  
  
“我挺喜欢你戴绿色的，”Harry Hart说道。“很衬你的眼睛。”  
  
Eggsy从喉底挤出一道扭曲的声音，根本无法穿透这么长久以来一直梗在他厚重的悲痛肿块。他像个渴死之人一般贪婪地望着Harry，一寸一寸地从头顶看到脚底，然后再重来。他从未被震惊得失去言语，但现在说不出话来。他的视线开始模糊。他甚至不能合上大张的嘴巴，直到更衣室门再次打开，而Marcus拿着一幅袖扣回来。  
Eggsy瞪视着他。他的脸都感觉麻木了——根本不知道自己现在的表情——但Marcus不自在地清了清喉咙，开口说道，“哦，Galahad。这位Arthur你见过吧？”  
  
一段漫长的，意味深远的沉寂，然后Eggsy一拳正中了Harry那张自鸣得意的可恶脸孔。  
  
这一击令Harry的头往后一仰，而Eggsy趁机扑上去和他一起滚倒在地板上。他像只疯狗一样战斗着，又捶又踢又咬又挠，虽然他很棒但Harry更老练，所以等到他的四肢都被钳制住之后Eggsy只能继续嘶哑地大吼起来。Harry Hart是个操蛋的烂人。是个懦夫，撒谎的贱逼，还是一个该死的混蛋，Eggsy让他都听见。然后他哭了，一点点，半坐在Harry的膝盖上，而Harry抚摸着他的后背。  
“完了没？”等Eggsy停止抽噎之后，Harry问道。  
“操你，你这操蛋的贱人，”Eggsy说。他把眼泪鼻涕抹了Harry的西装一肩膀，然后才抬起头来。Marcus已经走了，只剩他们两人。如果他动作够快，他可以把戒指摁进Harry的肋部，用鬼知道多少伏特的电压击穿他这幅活生生的躯体，在任何人发现之前。他的确思考了一下，但最后只是用力抽了抽鼻子，并用手背蹭了蹭，使得Harry摆出一幅每当他觉得Eggsy举止不文明的时候会用的不赞同表情。但他才不管呢。Eggsy没有再揍他一拳算不错了。“你死了，”他说。“我看见了。Valentine杀了你。  
Harry叹了口气，就好象Eggsy在无理取闹一样，但他的手依旧稳稳地搭在Eggsy的后腰凹陷处。“显然不是。“  
  
有一秒钟，Eggsy想要再大喊几声，问他要答案，但就在他想好最先问什么之前，疑惑便充斥了他的内心。他不确定自己是否想要知道。极大的可能性他并不会喜欢自己听到的回答，听到Harry是如何活下来的，或是为何保持沉默了将近一年。他是怎么能够让Eggsy一直以为他已经死了，而他并没有。Harry也许过得很艰难，在杀了那么多人之后，尽管那并不是他的本意。他看上去很疲倦，而Eggsy并不想知道原因。也许什么都不说更好，只是坐在这儿，和Harry一起待在地板上，一切都不知道更好。  
  
Harry不再健谈。他的手离开了Eggsy的后背，只为了伸进他的外套里再次停在那儿，让Eggsy能够感觉到他的热度。他的下嘴唇被Eggsy的一拳打破了，Eggsy骑坐在他的膝头，俯身向前，把大多数重量压在膝盖上，让两人的胯部紧紧相贴，忍不住咽回一丝呻吟。他的阴茎在裤子里硬得像金刚石一般。他的大脑已经完全混乱了，所以并不足为奇。也许是搏斗之后的后遗症，或是因为Harry轻浅的古龙水味道，或是因为和一个幽灵坐在这儿。唯一重要的是Harry也硬了。他感觉很大，一大块凸起顶着Eggsy的大腿根背面。  
  
一想到这个，Eggsy就巴甫洛夫式地流起口水来，因为他是如此想要，并且为止疯狂。他从Harry用一把雨伞解决了Dean的全部喽啰之后就想要跪在Harry的面前。他已经蠢得无可救药地陷入爱河，从Harry被那个Arnold科学家的爆炸击中晕倒，然后在HQ苏醒的那一天开始，那天他让Eggsy安静地坐在他的身旁，握着他的手。  
  
Eggsy仍然很生气，但只是血液中隐隐的暗火，而且主要是出于性欲。他扯着颈间绿色领带的结，直到Harry拍开了他碍事的手，接管过来。他用双手松开它，然后解掉，接着扯开了Eggsy衬衫最上方的五六个扣子，将手探了进去，手指攥住那枚图章戒指，用拇指缓缓地在Eggsy的肌肤上画圈。Eggsy没有问他为什么Harry会知道它在那儿，这是Eggsy徒留有关于他的唯一物件，紧紧地贴在他空洞的胸口。  
  
“我猜你把电击功能关闭了，”Harry说。Eggsy眯起了眼睛。  
“你想要我，”他开口。他说的时候有些刻薄，因为他感觉自己已经被剖开了肺腑，让Harry看见他依然震颤的内心，还有深藏其中的一切，但Harry却并不上钩。他只是说，“从我看见你进警察局的那一天开始，”然后拉低了Eggsy的脑袋，攻陷了他的唇，用所有抑制的渴望吻住了他。这个吻炽热，激烈，掠夺得无比美妙。Harry擅长这个。太棒了以至于Eggsy回吻了他，就好象大概再也不会信任他都无所谓一样。这种事情并不怎么需要信任。  
  
他解开了Harry凌乱的外套，然后是他的裤子，接着脱掉自己的。他的手忙着的时候Harry扶着他的胯部将他拉近，将他的腿分得更开。他俩在手心吐上口水，帮彼此撸动，又快又粗暴又淫秽的姿态没有丝毫绅士风度。这比Eggsy曾有过的任何东西都要感觉更好，他很快就射了，然后又迅速勃起，湿黏黏地顶在两人中间。他又射了一次，而Harry粗大的阴茎在Eggsy的手中抽插着，闭上双眼，泛红的嘴唇慵懒地张开着。  
  
Eggsy并没有吻他，直到自己因为第二次灭顶的高潮而颤抖，这个吻比他预想的更绵长，更温柔，濡湿，缓慢，深沉。Harry的双手扯松了Eggsy的衬衫，在衣服下滑到了他的背后，抚摩着他的脊椎曲线，然后回到他的臀部，隔着汗水肌肤相贴。这感觉亲密无间，让Eggsy感觉像是被裸露在外一般，这一瞬间他对Harry恨之入骨。恨他让自己的父亲送命。恨他保自己出狱。恨他像对待一个人类一样照料他。恨他死去。恨他还活着。他的指尖穿过Harry浓密的发丝，紧紧纠缠着，努力平复呼吸。  
  
“我并不想……抛弃你，”片刻之后Harry说。他听上去很以前都不一样，或是Eggsy已经忘记了他也能像此时一样热切而尴尬。他看着Eggsy的眼神是如此真切，让Eggsy的胸口涌起一阵暖意，如此炽热以至于难以承受。Harry的手指再次覆上了那枚戒指，然后掠过Eggsy父亲的奖章，皱起了眉头。Eggsy发出一声紧张的大笑。  
  
“不是那个意思，Harry。我不是在找一个父亲的形象。我们不是那样的。我们曾是朋友，不是吗？”他用鼻腔粗重地呼吸，信心在颤抖。“最终我并不只是你要负责的对象。”  
Harry松开了项链，抚上Eggsy颈项的动作是如此不容置疑，令Eggsy几乎下意识地在其碰触下变得松弛。“我们曾是朋友，”harry说。“我们 **是** 朋友。”  
  
“你他妈的对我说了谎，”Eggsy告诉他。“那才不是朋友所为。”他的声音并没有崩溃，但感觉随时都会。Harry的嘴角固执地绷紧，简直令人气得发疯。  
  
“我不会因为履行职责而道歉。我告诉过你，Kingsman最优先考虑的永远都是自己的任务。”Harry缓缓吸了口气，然后渐渐吐出，就像在思考措辞。“但这一次，我有史以来第一次不希望如此，”他说，“我希望我最先考虑的是你。”  
Eggsy的手上全都是Harry的精液，他全新的西装上也都是。他全身火热。Harry用另一只手爱恋地抚过Eggsy的耳廓，捧着他的后脑让他俩的额头紧紧相贴。Eggsy有一百万个不敢问出口的问题，但感觉就好像是Harry已经解决了最为重要的那一个。  
  


**

  
  
“我喜欢你的领带，”Roxy说。  
他们在一架飞机上，在去保加利亚的途中。那里出现了爆炸事件。Eggsy一笑，谢了她，然后郑重其事地紧了紧领带结。他已经习惯了绿色。有人说过它真的很衬他的眼睛。  
  



End file.
